Academy A Long Journey
by Castelo
Summary: IMPORTANT:NO NEW CHAPTERS TO BE POSTED IN A WHILE, BROTHER IN HOSPITAL!Benjamin Carmine. Youngest brother of four. This is the story behind him, of his training, and how he got voted 'Most likely to be Shot' in Academy. First Fanfic ever, please review!


**Prologue**

**_Audio Hostem_**

It was an awe-inspiring, boiling summers day in the Academy, as the sun's glory beamed down on 4 groups of soldiers, standing still with their Lancer Rifles poised on top of their chests, In front of a large forrest that seemed to extend past the horizon.

They were like statues, unmoven and not twitching a muscle, as their Commanding Officer silently made his way towards them, holding a Hammerburst in his hands and looking at the flag he was walking towards.

It seemed as if it had been burnt , and slightly cut at the edges.

It bore emblem of an Eagle clutching a thunderbolt in its claws with its wings wide aparts with a white background and a diamond around the eagle.

They were all dressed in the standard issue COG Military outfit, Chest plate, leg armor and Gear Helmet, although some chose not to wear, as the scorching sun caused them to sweat excessivelly underneath all that armor.

They had assembled at 0600 this morning, gone for a morning 'walk' of 4 miles, with their armor and equipment on, and practiced their target shooting before taking a 15 minute break.

After, they were all assembled here, and had no idea what they were getting up to, but had a gut feeling it wasn't going to be easy.

The Captain looked at flag, then at the soldiers. He paced up and down for a long minute before taking a deep breath, and speaking.

"Alright Maggots! You've had a long enough break for today. Your next exercise is this; there is a similar flag to this on the other end of this here forrest," He stamped as he moved closer to their own flag, "You are to get there, grab it, and bring it back here."

"It wont be an easy task, two elite squads of Gears have been let loose out there," He pointed towards the forrest but kept his gaze on the soldiers, " and they're wantin' this here beauty. Their also wanting some rookies to cry and beg for mercy," He snorted, picking up the flag with one hand and lifting it higher, "I want you to show them that Cpt. Herfett teaches the best rooks in this here Academy, and that they darn better come out on top, waving the flag to all!" He shouted.

The Gears all roared they're approval, lifting they're Lancers high into the sky. One Gear, lost grip of his Rifle, and it let off two shots as it bounced up and down on the grass.

One hit the Captain in the shoulder, and the other, hit the man in the side of his Helmet.

Luckily, they were filled with paintball pellets, and it only left a blue and red splash marks in their armor.

The roaring suddenly stopped, and the Captain's face twisted into a scowl.

"Dammit Carmine! Cant you do anything right, boy!", His stare made everyone fan out in a circle around him and Carmine, as they stood an inch from each other's faces.

The Gear stood, his knees wobbled, but he seemed to keep his own with the CO, even though noone could see his facial expression through the thick metal of his Gear Helmet.

Carmine gulped loudly, "B-b-but s-sir it was. . .The g-u-un. . .", He sighed heavily, "it wont happen again, sir!".

He snapped a crisp salute, but it seemed to hit his head a bit too hard.

"It better not!", He turned on his heel, wiping the paint of his armor. Carmine gingerly picked his rifle up, and clicked the safety 'on'

Herfett reached for his back pocket while turning to face them once more, "Now get out there!" he shouted while blasting an airhorn. The soldiers moved quickly, splitting up into four squad of three. Carmine and his squad were the last to leave.

Herfett sighed, placing his head in his hand, "This is goin' to be a long day."

This is the story of Private Benjamin Carmine.

**Author's Note:**_I do not own Benjamin Carmine, GoW or any of these copyrighted items I will be using.  
I am simply writing about them xP_

_Hope you guys like it, first time evar writing a fan fic!! Chapter One should be up soon..._


End file.
